


Halloween Shenanigans

by Lunardeityastrid



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pumpkin carving, The A-Team - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, and also, i'm feeling halloween, that oddly sounds like murder in the begining, this is a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunardeityastrid/pseuds/Lunardeityastrid
Summary: The a-team carves pumpkins. Or Faceman doesn't and complains the majority of the time.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Halloween Shenanigans

Face was the only one who found the idea ridiculous and extremely messy. Maybe the lack of a non-religious upbringing or because they were in his ‘burrowed’ beach house. The smell was already permeating the dining room. 

“C’mon Faceman, it’ll be fun. You just take the knife and scoop all of his guts out.” Murdock tried once again to ease the rather small pumpkin into Face’s hands. 

“This isn’t my house and I seriously doubt Mr. Frederick wants to come back to the smell of-” Face’s mouth dropped open as he watched B.A dump a spoonful on pumpkin guts onto the cedar table.” Aw. B.A wait a minute. Can’t you use a trash bag? This is uncured cedar, the pumpkin will stain the table!” Face moved away from Murdock and tried to pick up the cold pumpkin guts, disgust on his face. 

“Ain’t nobody care about this table but you. For all the times you knocked me out, this should make us even” 

Face nodded rather quickly, trying to clean his hands off. He decided to leave B.A alone while he carved his pumpkin. 

“Murdock,” Hannibal said holding the kitchen cleaver over the pumpkin.” where did you get these?” 

“The V.A had them out front. I figured no one was using them.” 

“And bringing them here was a good idea apparently?” Face asked. 

“I’m convinced you don’t want to carve this pumpkin because you can’t.” 

“No. I want to save my wardrobe.” Hannibal scoffed. Face looked at him.”It’s not cheap paying a tailor.” 

Out of nowhere the cool smelly insides of a pumpkin landed on Face’s shoulder. Face looked at the side of his cotton shirt as the orange dripped down slowly and then to the guilty culprit. Murdock started to laugh. 

“Now you don’t have to worry about it.” 

“Murdock! I’m gonna kill you!” Face shouted as he set out into a sprint after Murdock. 

Hannibal, still the kitchen cleaver in his hand and cigar in his mouth, looked to B.A.” Children.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Would this actually happen like this probably not. I went out today and the cool weather put me in the Halloween spirit) 
> 
> In the slightest, I hope this made you smile. 😊💖 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
